planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander (CE)/Relationships
The relationships of Alexander (CE) from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Malcolm Malcolm was Alexander's father. They have a complicated relationship as how their lives have been since the virus outbreak and the human civil war. And over Panbanishas love for ceaser The first time Alexander and Malcolm are seen together is when Carver calls for them when he accidentally shoots Caesar's young nephew, Ash. When Caesar yells at them to leave the forest, Alexander trips, dropping his bag. As he scrambles to recover it, Malcolm grabs him and tells him to leave it before they run back to the trucks. Arriving back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay. Alexander, upset, tells him that he dropped his bag, containing his sketchbook and his copy of the graphic novel Black Hole. When Caesar and his apes arrive in the city to issue a warning to the humans not to return to the forest, Alexander watches his father from Ellie's side. Alexander begs Panbanisha to leave . Both are surprised when Blue Eyes, Caesar's son returns Alexander's lost bag to Malcolm by throwing it at his feet. Later at the family's apartment, Alexander goes to his father and stepmother telling them, that he wants to go with them to meet the apes because he feels safer with them then what he does in the city by himself. When Maurice shows up at the campsite with his students, Alexander wakes his parents and appears unsure of how to approach the situation. Later while at the dam, Malcolm watches with Caesar and Blue Eyes as Alexander and Ellie play with Cornelius, Caesar's few day old baby son who has become curious about the humans and has wandered over to them. At the dam a little while later, Malcolm jumps in to protect his son when he is pushed over by Koba and threatened only to be protected himself by Maurice who warns Koba not to hurt them. When the power has been reactivated, Alexander visits the ape village with his parents and views their handiwork before being told by Maurice to run. Also, after finding Caesar wounded in the forest, Alexander calls for his father who then helps him and Ellie get the Ape King back to their truck before taking him to the Rodman house. It is unknown how Alexander reacted to his father's death by Colonel McCullough. Rita Rita was Alexander's mother. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is clear that Alexander truly loved her and was heartbroken when she died in the Simian Flu outbreak so much that he slowly detached from his father's side and chose not to bond with his new step-mother. In honor of his late mother, he keeps a picture of her in his sketchbook as well as drawing her face in various pages of the book. He is very attached to the book as it is the only thing he has to remember her by as shown when he lost in the forest when meeting the ape colony. Ellie Ellie is Alexander's step-mother. To begin with, Alexander doesn't have much interaction with her except when she is sympathetic that he lost his bag in the forest. Ellie, who is struggling to bond with him sees her chance when Alexander asks about her late daughter. Seeing that he is only being curious, she tells him about her and that her name was Sarah and accepts his show of sympathy and from that moment on, they become closer. As time goes on, they develop a mother-son kind of bond. As they work on the dam, they bond over Caesar's youngest son who has wandered over to them, forever curious and wanting to play. When Koba assaults Alexander in the dam's control room, Ellie watches in horror. Also, Ellie and Alexander watch in the horror as Caesar beats Koba to a bloody pulp for threatening the lives of his sons who Koba believes mean less to the Ape King and that the humans mean more to him. After this incident and when Caesar is shot, Alexander and Ellie find Caesar's body in the forest but are quick to realize he's still alive and call for Malcolm who helps them get the wounded Alpha to their truck. Alexander and Ellie both show concern for the Alpha and wonder where he is telling them to go. Later, Alexander confides in Ellie about Caesar's condition and she tells him, he's strong and will hopefully pull through. Ceaser holding Panbanishas hand. Friends And Allies Caesar Caesar is Alexander's second good ape friend. Despite having limited interaction with Caesar, Alexander looks to the Ape king for guidance and shows great concern towards him when he is shot by Koba. Alexander becomes fascinated with Caesar and is seen drawing him on two occasions. The first being when he's sitting around the campfire with his father's men and the second time being while he's waiting for news on Caesar's condition after Ellie operating on Caesar after he has been shot by Koba. Also, Alexander and Caesar are seen standing together when they are viewing the humans' work after they have reactivated the power to the city. When bringing Caesar to the Rodman House, Alexander found a portrait of a young Caesar with a human man before showing to Malcolm and Ellie. This makes them realize that the house is where Caesar grew up figure out why he was compassionate towards them. Maurice Maurice is third good ape friend. When Alexander drops his satchel in the forest, Maurice retrieves it and looks through it while the rest of the ape council are arguing over what is to be done about Ash's shooting. Maurice shows the photo of a young Alexander and his late mother to Caesar. Later, Maurice takes a group of apes out into the forest where they visit Alexander and his parents who are asleep in their tent. Alexander awakens to see Maurice and his students watching him, apparently fascinated with his book. While helping out in the dam, Alexander and his father get into an unwanted confrontation with Koba who is more then willing to kill them but Maurice steps him and warns Koba off, shaking his head to tell the bonobo to leave Alexander and Malcolm alone. Maurice warmly welcomes the humans to the village when they successfully reactivate the power. However, things are thrown into chaos when Caesar is shot and presumably killed by Carver who has been killed and framed by Koba. Maurice, knowing that the humans weren't responsible for Caesar's shooting, tells the humans to run for their lives. Cornelius Cornelius is Alexander's fouth good ape friend. After being rescued by the apes from the dam, Alexander is helping his step-mother check Carver for a suspected broken leg. When Ellie suddenly becomes distracted and discovers Caesar's few days old son, Milo has escaped his brother's grasp and has wandered over to them. Alexander and Ellie share a smile and play with young Cornelius. Alexander holds Milo before handing him over to Ellie who struggles to hold onto him before allowing him to investigate their feet before watching the little prince investigate the other humans. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Alexander's first good ape friend turned ape counterpart During his father's time as a friend of the ape king, Caesar, Alexander comes to know Blue Eyes but doesn't share any direct interaction with him. They are seen to be very similar being that they are both sons who have complicated relationships with their fathers. Alexander, much like his step-mother, Ellie doesn't seem worried when Blue Eyes approaches them when he scrambles after his little brother, Cornelius. When Cornelius is threatened by Carver, Alexander tries to stop Blue Eyes from hurting Carver but is pulled out of the way by Ellie to prevent him (Alexander) from getting hurt. Category:Relationships